El milagro de la Navidad
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Trent y Courtney se encuentran un dia de navidad, esperando un milagrom para olvidar el rompimiento con sus respectivas parejas, cuando se encuentran y se dan cuenta que el milagro ya ocurrió. Mal summary, muy buena historia.


**¡ALLO!**

**Bueno os dejo una historia de Navidad, es un txc, el primero que hago. Sé que he tenido abandonados todos mis fics, pero paciencia, es que no tengo inspiración excepto para crear nuevos XD. Pudisteis ver que tengo el de COOCKTAIL y ahora este. No les entretengo más, a leer…**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

Era un día de invierno, donde, extrañamente, había un sol radiante en el cielo. Pero no era tan radiante el día de una muchacha morena de ojos color almendra. Su nombre: Courtney.

FLASHBACK

-Dile a Courtney lo que viste hacer a Duncan y Gwen- dijo Alejandro al deportista malo en los deportes, Tyler.

Al cabo de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo:

-Vi a Gwen y Duncan besándose en el confesionario- dijo Tyler de golpe- UFFFF, me he quitado un peso de encima- dijo al decirlo.

-¿QUE?- grito poniéndose histérica la chica morena, ya que si tu novio besa la chica que creíste que podría ser tu mejor amiga no siente muy bien. En ese momento Courtney se lanzo encima de Gwen y empezó a pegarla e insultarla.

FIN FLASHBACK

Esos recuerdos no paraban de llegarle a la cabeza y hacían brotar lágrimas de sui preciosos ojos, que caían sobre sus mejillas ensuciándolas.

No era precisamente un buen día de invierno para un cantante pelinegro. Había sufrido la pérdida de su amor y creía que nunca lograría encontrar a una chica como ella.

FLASHBACK

Trent se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa mirando la tele donde aparecía el show Total Drama World Tour. Fue grata su sorpresa al ver su novia besando al chico que ella decía que solo era su mejor amigo. En ese momento entendió, que eran solo excusas, que ella nunca quiso estar con él. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, una gótica y un punk. Así que se dejó llevar por el dicho _Si quieres alguna cosa déjala ir, si vuelve es que es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue. _Pero esa chica nunca volvió, no era suya.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cristalinas, al recordar esa chica que tanto amaba, la chica que lo volvía loco y que nunca fue suya.

Dos chicos se encontraban mirando el árbol de navidad, pensando que en navidad sus deseos se podrían hacer realidad, creyendo en el milagro de la navidad, el que haría que volvieran a ser felices en sus vidas. De repente sus ojos se toparon. Estuvieron mirando los ojos del otro durante unos segundos, luego decidieron acercarse a hablarse:

-¡Hola Court! Cuanto tiempo si verte, ¿como estas?- preguntó Trent.

-Bueno estoy enfrentando el rompimiento con Duncan- dijo. Trent notó una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y se la limpió.

-Yo también estoy enfrentando mi rompimiento con Gwen- dijo Trent rompiendo el silencio.

Luego unos ojos esmeraldas toparon con unos almendra, y así tardaron hasta que los labios de la morena se juntaron con los del pelinegro, formando un cálido beso. Mientras ellos se besaban una música tranquila llegaba hasta sus oídos:

_NOCHE DE PAZ, NOCHE DE AMOR_

_TODO DUERME EN DERREDOR,_

_BAJO LOS ASTROS QUE ESCONDEN SU LUZ_

_VIENE ANUNCIANDO AL NIÑITO JESÚS_

_BRILLA LA ESTRELLA DE PAZ,_

_BRILLA LA ESTRELLA DE AMOR._

_NOCHE DE PAZ, NOCHE DE AMOR,_

_VED QUE BELLO RESPLANDOR_

_LUZ EN EL ROSTRO DEL NIÑO JESÚS,_

_EN EL PESEBRE DEL MUNDO LA LUZ_

_ASTRO DE ETERNO FULGOR,_

_ASTRO DE ETERNO FULGOR._

_NOCHE DE PAZ, NOCHE DE AMOR_

_TODO DUERME EN DERREDOR,_

_SOBRE EL SANTO NIÑO JESÚS_

_UNA ESTRELLA ESPARCE SU LUZ_

_BRILLA SOBRE JESÚS,_

_BRILLA SOBRE JESÚS._

En ese momento los chicos entendieron que les había llegado su milagro, era hora de amar a otra persona y de olvidar a las que nos hicieron daño en el corazón. Entendieron que no valía la pena llorar por personas que no merecen nuestro amor.

FIN

**¿Y como quedó? Comenten y dejen reviews que me motivan XD. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
